Unexpected Turn
by under.that.sun
Summary: LawLu. Law has known Luffy for some time now and has finally decided to confess, but the answer is not something he expected. It's my first story, so please review and if you have any kind of requests please tell, warnings: it contains yaoi - boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **So this is my very first fan fiction actually published on any page so I'm quite proud of myself :}. And I putted story in real world One Piece world mix. Please review and tell me of any kind of mistakes. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi – boyxboy. Aclually more like shounen ai.

Law looked through window. He saw Luffy running around in the field with his friends Usopp and Chopper. No, he wasn't a stalker he knew his friends names couse Luffy introduced them when they had a project together. He knew most of Luffys friends and some of them were his as well. That gave him a reason to hang out with him. He heard the young man lough while reaching out for his straw hat and putting it on his head. Trafalgar sighed. He was so unreasonable and stupidly in love with that man. Those who didn't know Luffy would never understand couse in first glance he looked like fifteen year old kid who just got what he always wanted. But only his good friends knew that Luffy had a serious side that noticed every detail and never failed to help when needed. That helped him be on the top of his university branch where he studied to get licence to be a pirate captain, that's where he met him. As most of those who studied there Luffys dream was to find One Piece and become a pirate king. It was something anyone who even once met strawhat. He himself also studied medicine, after Luffy introduced him with Chopper he got to know that the little guy already was licenced doctor and was in a class above him even being younger than him. Law again looked at Luffy. He invited him to lunch today, after it he planned to confess to the care free man. Finally his one sided love will end and Luffy will finally stop clinging to him, couse every time he did that he gave Law unnecessary hope.

Even with those thoughts in his mind Law grinned as he opened the door to go outside and remind Luffy that they had lunch planned together.

"Hey. Luffy! You didn't forget our plans did you?" Law shouted at the straw hat wearing man.

"I never forget when it comes to food. " Luffy smiled wildly and ran to Law.

They both turned and started walking to university café , Luffy not forgetting to wave his friends and smirk. Both Chopper and Usopp smirked back.

"Do you think he's going to say it?" Chopper asked the long nosed guy.

"Well he really looks like he intends to, I mean it's the first time he's going to lunch with Luffy alone." Usopp replied to the little man's question.'

"What do you think Luffy's going to reply?" Chopper wondered.

"Well Law was quite obvious even with trying to hide it. I think even Luffy noticed, he has got an eye for it, remember Zoro and Sanji? He noticed even before Nami did, but played a fool while trying to get them alone more occasionally. But I have no idea what is he going to reply, its Luffy we're talking about!"

"Yea it's true." The little doctor smiled. "Usopp, will you go with me to the library? I need some books."

"Yea, why not, I don't have anything to do anyway." The sharp shooter laughed.

- II -

Law felt nervous, but happy at the same time. How he wouldn't be? He's having a meal with his loved one, alone. That was really rare or even impossible at times to be alone with him. Luffy was eating fifth plate of something he couldn't stop extremely tasty and offer some to Law, time after time. The surgeon would just smile and say that he's already eating.

When the meal was finally finished, Law had somehow calmed down and ready to say his feelings. But not in a place like this, he wanted to be alone with Luffy. He didn't want anyone to see that shameful respond.

"Oi Luffy, let's go for a walk." Law suddenly suggested.

Luffy just smiled wildly. "Why not?"

Both walked out of university's canteen and started going towards nearby park. After walking into park they both sat on a wooden bench. Law decided just end it, it hurt too much.

"I'm in love with you." He said bluntly, voice a little trembling. Waiting for anything but the reply he heard.

"Yes, I know." Luffy started with serious face, startling the other man. "And I want you to know, that I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel the same." Finishing and completely leaving Law wordless.

He just sat there few seconds, then pinched his arm, smiled happily and kissed the guy who was the only one that could get these kind of feelings from him.

"I hope you don't have anything planned today, couse we have a lot of stuff to do." Law smiled happily at his new found lover.

"Well even if I do it's not as important as you." Luffy replied casting on his arms on Law neck and bringing him closer for another kiss. Luffy felt hungry, but this time not for meat…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yea yea, I know… I said one shot, but… but… my hands were so itching that I tossed my ZoSan story and started writing this :}. It's Luffy's side of the story, why he said nothing while seeing Law's feelings and so on. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: I probably had to say this at the first chapter but English is not my first language so I may make some mistakes, so please point them out :]. And Luffy might me a little OCC (whatever those letters mean), but it's Luffy! What do expect!**

I woke up feeling a little weak but incredibly happy. Then I felt this warm body beside mine and my smile widened. I wrapped my arms tighter around Law's chest and joy filed my body. Then I felt a warm and gentle touch on my cheek.

"How are ya feeling?" Law gently smiled at me.

"Like the happiest person in the world." I smiled back at him.

"Really? I wonder why…" Law's smile widened, as he drew me closer to him for another kiss. After a few minutes we separated our lips for air. "What would ya like for breakfast?" Law asked me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Actually, anything will be good enough if there's a lot and if you eat with me." Law seemed surprised, probably because when someone asked me what I wanted I would always say meat.

"Well then we should probably get out of bed and head for the kitchen."

We both got up from bed, found our clothes that were still lying on the ground around the bed from yesterday, and started dress up, both helping each other, stopping for a moment to kiss. When we finally got to the kitchen Law went to make something to eat and I decided to check my phone. That was a bad idea. There were loads of messages asking where I was from Ace, some from Chopper and Usopp asking was I having fun. There also were some voice messages from Nami and Robin. I sighed. This is going to take a while to listen and read. Then a great idea shot into my head. I texted my crew and brother the same message: Hey! Let's meet at our usual pub at six. Then, feeling a lot more relieved, went at my lovers side asking for food. After I ate I told him about my idea.

"Let's today go at our pub."

"Okay, but why?" Law asked with interest.

"Well today I got a lot of messages from Ace about where I am and some from my crew that were…"I paused a little. "… backhanded." I continued. "So I decided to make for us something like announcement and make sure they don't bother us so much anymore." I finished with a big smile.

Law sighed. "Well I suppose we should do it instead of trying to hide our relationship, don't think it would work anyway, knowing that the last time they saw ya, ya were with me and ya don't usually disappear like that, they would make the conclusions anyway. And I would rather have my ass kicked by your brother now than later." Even with deduction like that Trafalgar smiled in the end.

I couldn't help but lean across the table, stretch a little and kiss my boyfriend. How I lived without that until now? Well now I have another goal in life besides becoming the pirate king, I want to keep Law with me forever. But because Law is also becoming a pirate captain it's going to be hard, but I don't mind because that's the way I met him. Then I remembered something I have to say to Law.

"Let's go on couch, I want to tell you some stuff."

Law grinned. "Will it be the 3 magic words that make ya forget everything? "

I laughed, I was planning to say those words but after I finish telling him everything. "Maybe. You will have to wait and see." Today was definitely a strange day there wasn't any playing mood, just the serious one.

We sat and I started talking.

"I started to have feelings for you little by little. At first I just started to notice your presence in class, after that I started to notice you when we happened to be in the same places. Then came the project, I was getting curious about you so I offered to make a project together. When you accepted I felt really happy. Then after few days I heard a conversation about love. Then I understood I was in love with Trafalgar Law, also called the death surgeon, one of 11 people that entered university with a bounty bigger than 100 million beli. After that I became extremely aware of you. Some time passed and I noticed you glancing at me. So I decided to test it, became more clingy and friendly. The gazes became more frequent, I saw as more and more crew members noticed it. But I still felt unsure, what if it's just a crush or short-term passion that you chose to ignore? So I decided just wait for it. Then on that day you invited my for lunch, alone, I was so happy that I didn't noticed the day fly by, then you came to pick me up, that moment I was sure that you're going to confess to me so I just waited." I finished my story with that, feeling a bit embarrassed as I never talked to anyone about this before with anyone. But there still was something that I needed to say. " So all that I can put into 3 words but I thought that you wanted to hear it." I took a small breath. "I love you." As I said that blood rushed to my face and I putted my face on Law's shirt.

"Luffy, by saying this you made me fall in love with you all over again." Law smiled, then kissed me." Should I show you just how happy I became?" Law whispered into my ear.

I smiled back. "I can't wait to see…" My words were cut of as I was lifted and carried into the bedroom. Well we still have a lot of time on our hand until six, right?

**A.N. Is it just me or in the end it started to sound like soap opera? And Luffy became very girly? Or is it just my lack of sleep? Well what I really want to know is if should write 3rd chapter about everyone's reactions, or should I just really finish it this time? :? Please review! :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm just so happy that people liked my story that I decided**** to write 3rd chapter now ~_~ . Don't really know how it's going to proceed and I just hope you all like it :}. Please review!**

**Warnings: Well I can't escape cursing here *sigh*.**

Later that day when Law and Luffy finally made it out of bed, Luffy noticed that some of his clothes were torn.

"Law, look, you tore my clothes! What am I going to wear now?" Luffy whined.

"Don't worry I will give ya some of my own clothes we're the same size anyway." Law chuckled with that heart - warming smile.

"Oh well, then that's okay I guess." Luffy smiled back. "But you know I'm starting to get hungry…" He finished with a wine.

"Okay okay, let's go out and eat, we still have an hour." Decided Trafalgar.

He gave Luffy his black jeans and black and yellow sweater with hood, while himself decided to wear blue jeans and white three-quarter sleeve shirt. After a little thinking he putted on black and yellow tie that matched Luffy's sweater. Then they finally left home and went to find some food.

- II -

Ace was mad. It was the first (and he hoped the last) time Luffy went to sleep over to someone without telling him. Everything would have been fine if he explained it somehow like: I just fell asleep before I remembered to text you!. Everything would have been fine, but no! He had to text him this mysterious message about meeting him at the bar at six. He got here an hour earlier and now was walking back and forth in front of that pub scaring the hell out of those who wanted to walk in there. How he couldn't? Shitless, with whitebeards tattoo on his back and time after time getting his orange hat on fire he could scare away all the customers, so the bar owner came and told him to sit at the bar and gave him free drink. Now it was only half an hour left and Ace again felt mad.

"Oh, mister fire-fist also got the message from our future to be captain?" A soft voice interrupted Ace's internal fight.

"Hi Robin! Huh? So I wasn't the only one to get that mysterious message? Do you know anything about this?" Ace asked confused.

She chuckled. "So many questions mister Portugas, well as much as I know everyone in the crew got that message and you and yes I have a slight idea what was that message about, but you will have wait and see." Robin finished with a mysterious tone in her voice.

That didn't get any answers to Ace about why his brother did that, but now he at least knew that he wasn't the only one in the dark.

Little by little the whole crew got there and by six they were all excited and waiting.

Five minutes after six, Luffy flew in the pub, surprising everyone as he wasn't wearing his own clothes, but Law instead, everyone except Ace had an idea about Luffy's sudden disaperance and started giggling, but Ace didn't understand and just thought that something happened to Luffy's clothes and Law lent him his. Law walked in after Luffy and smiled to everyone with: I know it all smile. Ace didn't notice that as he was already by his brother starting to shout at him.

"You stupid carefree pirate where the hell, were you?"

"Calm down Ace, I'm not little anymore I can go wherever I want with my lover." Luffy said calmly, leaving Ace speechless, about his brother's seriousness and especially about the lover part.

"What?.. What lover? Since when does my little brother have a lover?" Ace started to shout again. "I didn't give any woman permission to date my brother!" Ace still shouted.

"Ace," Luffy's patience started to grow thinner. "You're not my mother and even if you were I wouldn't go and ask your permission to date Law."

Ace's mouth hanged open Luffy didn't just said fuck off to him in a nice way but also said that his lover was Law. Trafalgar Law. Man standing behind Luffy and listening to their conversation. Suddenly Luffy wearing Law's clothes had a whole new meaning. He understood that his brother's crew somehow knew what to expect and the giggling was now clear. He decided to try one more time, even if he already knew that this was pointless, because when Luffy made his mind no one could change it.

"Luffy you do know…" Before he could say anything more Law interfered.

"Ace, I probably should say that I'm cousins with this one white haired marine. He said that he knows you, I think his name…" Now Law's mouth was covered with Ace's.

"Okay okay I will leave you to alone just shut up!" Ace's face became red. "Just so you know I never want to come across you two doing something inappropriate, or I'm telling gramps about this relationship. And I don't think he will give up on this so easy. Oh one more thing, you make him cry, you're dead." With that being said Ace turned around and stormed out of the pub cursing about some stupid family relations.

"Well that was pretty easy." Said Robin. That was standing behind Law, listening to the whole conversation and ready to help if Ace didn't calm down. "And what was that about your cousin marine?" She asked with interest.

"Well I just promised not to tell didn't I?" Replied Law with a smirk on his face.

As the whole crew heard at least the beginning of the conversation and then decided that there wasn't anything interesting in there and started celebrating the new born pair, the three of them joined them. With the celebrating on their heads no one noticed a white haired head leaving right after Ace.

As they were sitting down, Luffy leaned and kissed Law attaining some applause.

**A.N. So it took me whole day to finish this… yea probably couse today is a festival in my town and everyone is bugging me Do that, did you do that?. But I love this festival so I'm cool. About Ace, he wasn't as emotional as I imagined him and he gave up way to easily but that thing about Law being cousins with a certain marine fascinated me. After I finish ZoSan story I'm definitely doing the one whose hints were here. :} Please review! (I'm serious!).**


End file.
